


oml i love you

by Patchwork_Butterflies



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/pseuds/Patchwork_Butterflies
Summary: (:wasn't sure how to contact you so hereps is your phone fixed





	oml i love you

it's me bailey  
ZORG I know your gonna see this cause this is your account and I want to say that I hope your feeling better and are able to leave the hospital I'm sorry about everything I really care about you a lot and I'd die if something happened to you   
rip my little autistic heart  
I love you ok  
im here for ya my dude  
cause all times I've made you sit and listen to my issues and I realized I'm a terrible listener myself I'm working on that please let me know if I can do anything to help you or for you or something   
cause I really do love you  
like  
I love you zorg  
so pleas  
stay safe   
for me child


End file.
